


The Bucket List

by narry_pynch_shaylor



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), One Direction (Band), Union J (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Louis is unintentionally dirty, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Random Relationships, i saw the zayn and George tag and laughed, innocent shawnie, lilo, louis is weird, love narry, narrynarrynarry, nash loves shawn like hell, nawn, niall and harry - Freeform, niall dies #spoiler, niall is adorable, obssessed with narry, oh yeah lilo, shash, zeorge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_pynch_shaylor/pseuds/narry_pynch_shaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Number 3, do the ice bucket challenge, Number 4, make a YouTube channel... Ambitious aren't you?"</p><p>"Just wait til you get to 40."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bucket List

"But Cho Chang just disappears at the end of the book? I mean, I thought she'd be a biggie to mention?"  
"Duh! She's gonna come back in the new Harry Potter book."   
"She is?"   
"Yeah she's married to Dean Thomas isn't she?"  
"What? No! She can't! He's mine! She married Neville I thought?"   
"I think he married... Who did he have crushes on again?"   
"Ginny and Hermione I think..?"   
"Ginny and- ouch poor Neville!"   
"Yeah two girls he loved going out with his best mates... Remind you of anyone?"  
"Oh ha ha de haha."  
"Will you two quit it already?" Shawn glared over at us, "I can never do my homework when you invite him over!"   
"You finished your homework 4 hours ago," I frowned.   
"I have to study!" He huffed, slamming his book shut and stomping into the kitchen.  
"Hey cutie, get me a pop tart?" Louis called.   
"Hell nah!" Shawn responded, returning with a muffin.  
"Can I have a taste?" Louis winked and I made retching noise, shoving him, "stop flirting with my roommate!" I complained.  
"Why? You want a piece of Mendes too nialler?"  
"Ew!" Me and shawn shouted at the same time.   
"Gross!" Shawn shuddered.  
"Homophobic much!" Louis narrowed his eyes. Shawn's ears went pink.  
"Louis, he has a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes.  
"What? Since when? Who is this devil who steals my dashing prince from my grasp! I shall plunge my sword into his unnamed parts until he begs for mercy and then finish him off painfully, being sure to drag out the torture of it!"   
Shawn looked towards me confusedly. "Innuendo?" He mouthed.  
"No!" Louis crossed his arms, "I was being serious Mendes. And by the way I'm a professional lip reader. I do it at the Olympics."   
"I told you he doesn't intend to make things sound nasty." I shrugged, remembering the time Louis had asked to eat Shawn's hot dog.   
"How was it nasty?" Louis whined, pouting.  
"You threatened to kill Nash and made it sound like you were having sex." I shrugged, " not nasty at all."  
"Nash?" Louis gasped, "Nash Grier? That blue eyes fiend! That sly, deceiving devil! He dare steal my love from me? I shall pierce him with my mighty spear-"   
"Oh god Louis enough!" Shawn groaned, "go back to your room and snog Harry!"   
"Why would I want to have Harry when your little rosy red lips are available?" Louis smirked.  
"Leave!" I yelled, "no more! You are not ruining shawn's innocence!"  
"Tomorrow?" Louis pouted as I pushed him out of the door.  
"Never!" I grinned, "bye!"  
Then I slammed the door in his face.  
"You didn't have to do that," shawn blushed, "it was OK. He's only joking."  
"I know but your innocent little shawn. I don't want him going too far one time and getting you hurt."  
"I'm not a little kid niall," he rolled his eyes.  
"You're 17 shawn. You're a kid to me."  
"I'm old enough to look after myself!" He snapped.  
"I know but.. There's boys my age who look at you like you're a piece of meat and-"  
"My age? You're only 19 niall! I know what boys are like! I am one! And I'm nearly 18!"  
"But you're not 18 shawn that's the point you're not an adul-"   
"Shut up niall!" He hissed, "stop interfering in my life! If I could help it you wouldn't even be in it!"  
I flinched as his door slammed behind him.  
I sank down on the sofa, head in my hands. That had hurt. A lot.  
Had he meant it?   
I sighed and lifted the letter from my pocket, unfolding it enough to see the hospital emblem and the appointment time.  
Soon, I wont be in his life anymore.  
I hope he'll be happy


End file.
